Hazard of Zexal
by Horizon13
Summary: They say when one journey ends another begins and for Takato thats true, After saving the world then losing his parents, Takato's journey as a tamer was over, but his journey as a duelist has just begun. Heartland city the hazard Dulist has arrived.


Hazard of Zexal

I don't own Digimon or YU-GI-OH! Zexal

"speech"

'thought'

' _reading'_

Prologue: The beginning of a new adventure

Takato stared out of the hospital window, with dead crimson eyes. His parents were dead. They had died in a fire while Takato watch the bakery, his home and parents burn in the fiery rage. Suddenly a nudge on his leg caused Takato to turn his head and see the face of Gigimon look up at him from the floor.

"Hey buddy" Takato said with a sad smile, as he picked him up and place him on his lap

"what's going to happen now Takatomon?" Gigimon asked, looking up at his tamer. Takato's smile slowly left his face

"I don't know Gigimon" Takato said, looking back out the window, what was he going to do. His family was dead, he no longer had a home and no family he knew of beside his cousin kai. They had nowhere to go, a few minutes after coming to that conclusion the door to the room opened

"Hello Takato" came a feminine voice, causing Takato to look round, standing at the door was a woman with long Strawberry blonde hair and Crimson red eyes much like his own, dressed in a long flowing white dress.

"My name is Mira Tsukumo" Mira said "I am your Aunt on your mother's side" she gave Takato a sad smile and walked over and stood in front of him. She then placed a hand on his shoulder

"I have come to take you home with me" she said softly to him, pulling him into a hug, allowing Takato to cry and allowing a few tears to escape from her eyes for they're dead mother/sister. After a few minutes of crying they both let go of each other and Mira began leading Takato through the hospital, while he was holding Gigimon in his arms. Soon they made it to the front door as two police officers came in.

"Takato Matsuki" said one of the officers, Takato nodded

"we found this in a box in your parents' bedroom it's all we have been able to salvage" said the other holding out a small metal box, for Takato to take. Takato took the box from them, silently and then walked out the door, leaving Mira to trail after him.

Soon they reached a car with a man that had a green shirt, trousers and hat along with combat boots, his hair was a mix of red and black along with a beard and his eyes were a soft brown. He looked up as Takato and Mira stopped next to the car

"Takato, this is my husband Kazuma Tsukumo" Mira said softly putting a hand on his shoulder, Takato just nodded. Kazuma smiled sadly at the boy before he opened the back door of the car and allowed Takato to step inside, after shutting the door he turned to his wife and said

"we should get them both settled in, I'll make some space in the attic. Then we can take them shopping for cloths and the works tomorrow" Kazuma said. Mira nodded.

Soon they were on the road to Mira and Kazuma's home in Heartland city, the ride was done in silence while Takato stared out the window, thinking. Soon his attention turned to the box the police gave him. It was about the size of his card holster for his Digimon cards, it was red with a fierce dragon curling around it etched into it, it was also slightly blackened from the fire.

Opening it, Takato saw several cards from the duel monsters game that Kazu had told him about, there was:

Felgrand Dragon, Odd-eyes Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Keeper Of The Shrine, Decoy Dragon, Necro Gardna(X2), Dragunity Darkspear, Dragunity Pilum, Dragunity Partisan, Dragunity Corsesca, Dragunity Brandistock, Return Of The Dragon Lords, Polymerization, Dragon Ravine, Dragon shield, Different Dimension Capsule, Dragonic Tactics, Dragon's Rebirth, Half Counter, Chaos Burst, Intrigue Shield, Damage Condenser, Defence Draw, Waboku and Draining Shield

Takato just stared at them before he looked back into the box and found a note. Taking it out and reading it Takato began to read

' _Dear Takato_

 _Happy Birthday son, we're sorry we won't be able to celebrate it today, but we'll all go out this weekend just the three of us, we'll go to the new amusement park, we love you son_

 _Love mon & dad_'

Tears appeared in Takato's eyes and began to splash on the paper 'I love you too, mom and dad'. Mira watch him from the front seat with a sad smile.

Soon they arrived at the Tsukumo house hold and got out of the car. Outside the house was and old woman with purple and pink hair (faded from old age) with green eyes and was wearing a pink and red Kimono

"Takato this is Haru, she is Kazuma's mother" Mira told him as they got out of the car "Haru this is Takato, my nephew".

"Hello Takato" Haru said smiling, bowing

"Hello" Takato replied quietly, also bowing. He was feeling better after reading his parents letter, so he decided he would try to interact with them, since he would be living with them. After meeting Haru Takato was lead inside the house, where he saw a girl a few years older then him. She had red hair and purple eyes ( **AN: it's true, which I find weird** ) and dressed in her school sailors uniform ( **AN: I don't know how to describe it** ), she was sat on the couch watching TV before turning her head when she heard the door open.

"Takato, this is your cousin Kari, Kari this is Takato, he will be living with us from now on" Mira say's from behind Takato.

"its nice to meet you" Takato said bowing, before Kari repeats the action. After meeting Kari Mira leads Takato to his new room, upstairs. Reaching one of the doors, Mira opens it to reveal a boy a few years younger then Takato. He had Kazuma's red and black hair and Mira's red eyes, he wore an orange T-shirt under a red vest and blue shorts

"Yuma, I'd like you to meet Takato, he's your cousin and he's going to be living with us" Mira say's to the little boy, this caused Yuma to look up and smile before running over to them

"hello, I'm Yuma, it's nice to meet you" Yuma say's looking up at Takato, before something catches his eye "wow you got duel monsters cards, I love paying duel monsters, do you want to paly with me?" Yuma asks him, excitedly

"later Yuma, first we have to get Takato settled in" Mira tells Yuma, Yuma looks sad, before Takato rubs his head

"don't worry once I'm settled in my new room you can teach me how to play" Takato say's to him, smiling softly. 'Maybe living here won't be so bad' Takato thinks, watching Yuma cheer and go to get his cards 'maybe its time to start anew'.

 **AN: hello everyone thanks for reading, sorry I haven't been posting I just had a bunch of scrambled ideas in my head, but I have two new story's that I am going to be posting. After that I am going to choose two stories to write for and continue to write for them and get them finished. For this story I am not sure if I should have Takato be given the emperors key or have him become a number holder that Yuma can't beat, so I'd like your feedback on that.**

 **Horizon13**


End file.
